Five Nights at Albert's 3 Remastered
FNaA 3 Remastered is Zonic's first 2020 game and a surprise FNaA installment, having no announcement. Story Some time after FNaA 2... A young child has been captured by a criminal named Rust. Not much is know about him. When the child wakes up, they receive a note saying they can leave if they survive five nights. The challenge begins. Gameplay Unlike the original FNaA 3, the player can no longer move around to make the game take less storage and to make it less confusing. Instead, the player has a walkie-talkie they can use to communicate with Rust. Although it won't give out his location (the cameras are for that), he will give the locations of the Creature. Once it comes close, you will have to click the window to shut the blinds for a few seconds. It will make the thing leave. If Rust or the new enemy, The Scarecrow, comes close, you will have to use the desk lamp wisely. It's a terrible tool if you are not using it to defend yourselves. Why? Because it's heavily damaged. Once turned on, it will only flash a few times before turning off to cool down for 5 seconds. You need to click on it to turn it on. If it gets unplugged (sometimes the enemies do that before leaving), click on the plug on the right wall to fix it. If the lamp is unplugged, it's unusable. The nights last until 6 AM. Enemies Location The location is a dark asylum with several holes in it's walls. Text that reads "SMILE :)" or "IT'S BEHIND YOU" appears on the walls when the creature is 1 place away from the player but disappears once it's in the window or somewhere else. Endings Night 5 This ending is achieved by beating Night 5. A cutscene plays, showing Rust with a blue torso instead. It is revealed that the blue Rust is called Trust and is the good version of the other one. Before Trust starts moving, Rust stabs the other one with a knife in the back. The cutscene ends with an open door. Brightening the image up reveals the text "EXIT". Night 6 This ending is achieved by beating Night 6. A cutscene plays, showing the same door from before, but closed. Trust stands up and says: "I'll find you.... soon :)" before falling down again. Terrible Ending/True Ending This ending is achieved by dying at 5 AM on Night 6. A cutscene plays, showing a purple Su-Tart. The being says "I'm back" and disappears. Trust stands up and is shown to be terribly rusted. He says "There will be a time where i will find you :)" and the screen fades to black. Trivia * This remaster was made only to make the lore's rewrite a bit clearer. * Originally, a withered Classic Zonic from FNaA 1 was gonna appear instead of the scarecrow. Seeing the latter, Zonic added the scarecrow to make the game be more like the original rust games. Category:Games Category:Zonic's Stuff Category:FNaA